Chizome Akaguro
|romaji= Akaguro Chizome |alias= し ステイン|Hīrō Goroshi Sutein}} Kill the Hero - Stain |birthday= |age= 31 |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= Black |eye= White Brown (anime) |bloodtype= B |quirk= Bloodcurdle |status= Imprisoned |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Vigilante (former) Villain |affiliation = None |fightingstyle = Armed Close Combat |debut= Chapter 41 |debutanime = Episode 13 (cameo) Episode 24 |voice= Go Inoue |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Akaguro Chizome}}, also known as and formerly the vigilante , is a villain and ex-vigilante that is notorious for having killed many pro heroes. He is the main antagonist of the titular Vs. Hero Killer Arc. Chizome is currently under police custody and locked up in Tartarus. Appearance Chizome is an intimidating, muscular man who walks with a distinct hunch, and has a flat, somewhat triangular face with no nose; he removed it himself, and a very long tongue, tainted with numerous small bumps. He has rather long black hair which he wears in a messy fashion; it would would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask, and small blood red eyes with tiny irises. He sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, so he instead wraps his arms in yellowed bandages, all the way from just below his shoulders to his wrists. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, and his knees are protected with metal pads, the costume completed by black boots with steel armor. He always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask. As Stendhal, he had long black hair that he tied into a ponytail. He wore black clothing which looked similar to bulletproof clothing and had six pockets, three on the right side and three of the left side, with two pairs of pockets beneath them, but his most striking feature was his mask, which completely covered his face. Personality Stain is a cold, unforgiving man with a sense of duty to cleanse society of false heroes. He believes that those who work as Heroes to collect income are unworthy of being called the name and only All Might is a true hero. Due to his strong ideology, he took it upon himself to become Hero Killer: Stain to stain his own hands with blood to purge fake heroes and change the current society. Stain does not wish to kill those who are not targets for his own cause. He dislikes needless bloodshed and came to blows with Tomura Shigaraki because of it. He is reluctant to attack Tenya Iida before the hero-in-training provokes him. He even tells Tenya the true traits of a hero in contrast of those who desire to use their Quirks in selfish ways. Stain spares Izuku Midoriya because he shows the characteristics of a true hero. He believes heavily in creeds and convictions, stating that they are needed in order to accomplish anything and that without them people are weak and will eventually die. In spite of his extremist views and beliefs, Stain does have genuine ideals about Heroism which he stands by firmly. He does not hesitate to save people he deems worthy of being called Heroes, does not like killing without reason, and will even give advice to his enemies. He seems to acknowledge that what he is doing is morally wrong, but believes that in order for society to be put on the right path, someone must be what he is, indicating he sees himself as somewhat of a martyr. Stain’s conviction gives him an incredibly murderous aura and bloodlust that paralyzed several heroes in fear. It gives him enough confidence to willingly challenge several pro heroes at once, even after sustaining major injuries. As Stendhal, he believed that any who "wielded power without conviction" were automatically sinners deserving of death, and used this belief to justify his actions as heroic instead of hypocritical. That said, he was perfectly willing to work alongside villains like Kuin Hachisuka as a means to an end. Stendhal also appeared to suffer from a split-personality disorder of some kind that caused him to view his vigilante and civilian identities as two separate entities (his mental change signified by whether or not he is wearing his mask at the time). However, his confrontation with Knuckleduster caused him to change his beliefs, and start thinking that those who are not "true heroes" are the reason for society's problems. Abilities Overall Abilities: Stain is an extremely powerful villain who has claimed more lives than any other since All Might's debut. He is able to critically injure Ingenium, who is a strong and popular Pro Hero. Stain also is able to murder 17 known Pro Heroes and cripple 23 others to the point of being unable to make a full recovery. Shoto Todoroki comments that Stain is a strong combatant who likely allowed him and Izuku Midoriya to live. It takes the combined efforts of Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya to briefly knock Stain unconscious. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Stain's most notable ability is his unmatched speed. He is able to evade Tenya's high-speed kick when they first meet and is even able to partially block Tenya's Recipro Burst during the ensuing battle. Shoto is unable to land a single strike on Stain using both attacks of fire and ice. He mentions that Stain is so fast that he could not even consider running away as an option. Enhanced Strength: Stain has considerable strength, enough so to cleanly slice through many of Shoto's ice attacks. Immense Endurance: Stain also appears to have a high pain threshold, as shown when he takes a direct blow from Izuku's 5% Detroit Smash to his head and remained mostly unfazed. Despite his lungs being perforated by his broken ribs, Stain remains standing even after falling unconscious. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Stain has shown creativity and mastery over his fighting style. He is able to deal with close and long-ranged opponents through a mix of misdirection, aggression, prediction, and use of the environment. Izuku Midoriya mentions that Stain's tenacity completely changed his movements after getting desperate to kill Tenya before reinforcements arrived. Extreme Conviction: Stain's ridiculous force of will has a strong impact on the psyches of others, even in during combat. He was able to paralyze several top heroes with fear, despite having suffered severe injuries. He was also able to force many heroes to reconsider their actions and beliefs, even during combat. Even after his capture, footage of his speech to the heroes inspired many criminals and vigilantes into action, bolstering the ranks of the League of Villains considerably. Quirk : Chizome can paralyze his target by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type, with B having the longest duration, then in decreasing order, AB, A, and O'''. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed is eight minutes. Chizome uses blades to draw blood from his opponents in order to use his Quirk. Stats Equipment '''Weapon Arsenal: Before being arrested, Stain carries various weapons with him: A worn and partially damaged katana, five daggers, throwing knives, toe-spiked boots and folding knives. Stains weapons.png|Stain's weapon arsenal Battles & Events Vs. Hero Killer Arc *Hosu Incident **U.A. Students vs. Hero Killer: Stain Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals *Stendhal vs. Abegawa Tenchu Kai *Koichi Haimawari & Stendhal vs. Akira Iwako *Koichi Haimawari, Knuckleduster & Soga Kugizaki vs. Stendhal Trivia *In his first sketches, Stain had shorter hair, his headband was smaller, and he wore a belt with pockets on his sides. He did not have his wristbands, his neck was covered with ribbons and he carried more weapons. He also had a tube equipment connected from his throat to his mouth, possibly to assist him with blood ingestion for his Quirk activation. ** The tube equipment idea may have been reused for Himiko Toga, who utilizes similar equipment for quick blood absorption. *Stain's dark outfit, choice of weapons and violent ideology are most likely derived from the comic book anti-heroes of the 90's, a trend galvanized primarily by creators like and . His mainly black costume and long, flowing, tattered red scarf are particularly reminiscent of McFarlane character . *Stain's design, bandanna, samurai equipment and perhaps even his lack of a nose may have possibly been inspired by the , given that they debuted in a comic with a much darker tone than what they are known for today. **Interestingly, Shuichi Iguchi, his admirer, has a similar appearance, furthered with the green skin, reptile attributes and wild teenage motivations. *Additionally, Chizome's personality and premise are very similar to the Marvel anti-hero Frank Castle, aka The Punisher. Both are seasoned warriors (Chizome a vigilante, Frank a Vietnam War veteran) who resort to murder to act upon their absolutist ideals of "justice", both with a strict moral code conducting their actions that separates them from outright villainy (The Punisher only kills criminals, while Chizome only kills corrupt heroes) *Chizome's name contains the kanji for , , , and of course . **The two middle kanji for can be combined to form Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "To truly accomplish anything... one needs will and conviction. Those without it... the weak ones.. They'll be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why you're about to die." *(To Kurogiri) "Hero is a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats! Too many are undeserving... Just money worshipers playing hero! Until this society wakes up and rectifies itself... I will continue to do my work." *(To Tenya Iida) "Forget about yourself for a second and try saving others. Don't wield your power for your own sake. Because getting trapped by your own hate and acting out of pure self-interest... makes you the furthest thing from a hero." *(To himself) "Both this sham-filled society... and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief... are targets of my purge... All for the sake of a better society..." *(To various heroes and U.A. students) "If I don't fix it... if someone isn't... stained with blood...! If heroes aren't restored...!! Come! Just try me... you fakes! The only one allowed to kill me is... All Might, a true hero!!" References Site Navigation pl:Chizome Akaguro it:Chizome Akaguro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Convicts Category:Vigilantes Category:Illegals Antagonists Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Antagonists Category:Individual Villains Category:Tartarus Convicts Category:S-Rank Villains